I have a what!
by Matts-Mika
Summary: What happens when Matt get drunk with Misa and find out 3 years later. OC. Yaoi much later on MattXMello First FF please read. Rated M for later! Oh and check my DA for more info on story Amayalin is DA name
1. Sex

Okay so this is a story of my OC and how she came to be.

This is my 1st Fan fic so yeah

And check out mt DA Amayalin is the name.

Uh well . Here is the story!!!

BTW MATT MISA AND LIGHT BELONG TO THE MAKERS OF DEATHNOTE!

* * *

I had woken up in a pink and black bed. The whole room is done in pink and back. _Who's room was I in?_ My arm was rapped around my beloved Mello. My head ached. _What did I do last night?_ I pulled my arm back to me and stepped out of bed fixing my red hair. _Where are my goggles?_ I looked around from them as I saw them on Mello's head. He looks so cute when he wears them. So I went back to thinking ' who's room are we in?' I stand up to go to the restroom and see that I am naked..... _Sex, and I remember none of it!?! Great _I was mad now.

I flushed the thing and walked out only to be kissed by my Mello. Or so I thought. I opened my eyes and screamed. "What the hell, Misa!" She looked over at me and smiled. "Did you like the sex baby?" She asked so weirdly. I grabbed all of my clothes but my goggles and looked at her" I don't fucking know...." I ran out the door, naked, and into my red car. "What in the hell would I tell my poor beloved Mello....."

** End of Matt's POV**

** Misa's POV**

I woke up puking four or six weeks ago. I don't remember. But i began to think that I was pregnant. I sent my Boyfriend, Light, out to get my 3 of those test things. I sat down and used one. It came back positive. I called up my people and let them know Light didn't care about the baby boy or girl. He was just happy to be a father. "Should I tell Matt? He has Mello and after all it was my horny butt that said yes to sex...." I asked Light that.. "Hun I say it is up to you he does have a really bad like and a boyfriend lets raise her as our own, Misa." Light smiled and placed his hand on my tummy. "Okay I wont tell him then..." And so I waited out the nine months.

On Oct. 31 at 12:05 am, I, Misa, had given birth to a baby girl. Mat will never know of her. Her name, you ask, Is Mika Luna. She is hard to handle since I work alot and so does Light. But she is now three years old and loves chocolate and games. She is just like her father...Matt. She has blue green eyes and strawberry blonde hair down to her shoulders. I don't know what to do with her the Babysitter knows her better then me... That is it... I'm calling Matt.....

"Matt?" I asked as someone picked up his cell. "We need to talk.... Please come over right away..." And with that Matt showed up in that stupid red sports car. I let him and sat him on in the chair as i went and grabbed the now sleeping Mika from upstairs. I walked down stairs and placed Mika in Matt's arms and smiled. "Matt.... This is your daughter...Mika Luna...." Matt's mouth dropped open.

** End of Misa's POV**

**End of Chapter 1: Sex**


	2. Daddy?

Chapter 2 of " I have a what?"

Mika: Hey guys lil Mika Here!

Me: Mika get back in the story! now!

Mika: Okay Amaya.. But I do wanna tell you readers that only I belong to Amaya! and everyone else belongs to the makers of DN!

Me: Thank you Mika.

* * *

Matt blinked a few times before looking down at the small girl named Mika. The small strawberry blonde layed curled into Matt's fluffy vest. Matt looked up and over to Misa. He only said one word: "How?" Misa looked up at him from her chair before she began to talk. "You got really drunk and I brought you back here to relax and stay out of trouble. Then You uh.. turned me on and it just happened." Misa walked over to Matt and her daughter before she slowly pulled back the blanket that Mika was in. What you could see now was two small hands holding on to a pair of orange and black goggles,that Matt left three years ago, close to the little girls heart. "Mika lest no one touch them since I told her that her father wears them. So what ever you do don't take them from her." With that said Misa tucked Mika in and took her from Matt.

Matt looked at Mika, now across the room in her mothers arms, as he lit up a cigarette and opened the closes window. "Why in the hell did you not get a abortion?" He asked as he took a puff. Misa looked over at him. "My people You know how they are Matt, They think that the baby would be like me." She paused. " Matt, you have to take her.. She can't stay with me any more." Matt turned away and stared out the window. "I cant Misa." Misa placed Mika down on the couch and walked over to Matt. "I can't she is to much for me and my job is becoming to much for me. I don't want her to have my life.. May please?" Matt looked at her. "Misa, Mello would flip if I took her. I can't, it will hurt her future and my Mellos." "Mika needs to know her father, Matt. Besides she will make you grow up a little Matt. After all you need it." Misa snapped back at him.

Mika rolls over on the couch as she drops Matt's old goggles on the floor next to her. Matt puts out his cigarette as he walks over to pick up the goggles and places them next to her. Mika's blue green eyes blinked as she looked at her father, Matt. "Daddy?" Her voice soft as feathers. That one word sent Matt's mind wondering for ages.


	3. I have a daughter

Mika; Hey gues Mika here!

Amaya: Mika! why in the hell is the video games all over my bedroom?! I just cleaned!

Mika: Uh daddy did it?I gtg guys I hope you like this one! Sorry it is late!

**Matts POV**

I looked at her blue green eyes and then that word. I heard the word again. "Daddy?" There went that words for the third time. Mika is her name and said she did just call me daddy. She is cute i have to amet. I looked at her as she put on my old pair of goggles. Right on her head like I now had mine**. **in the hair. I giggled a bit as Misa sneaked out of the roof to give me and the little girl time. Mika looked back at me and smiled as she sat up and held up her hands at me. It looked like she wanted to be picked up so I did as that and cradled her. i I have a daughter.I thought to my self._ Damn, I am one lucky guy._

Misa walked back into the room after about 30 or so mins. She had with her a pen, blue I think, And a few legal papers. They had my real name on it, along with Mello's as well. I took a quick look at my daughter, who just so happen to be asleep with her head in my red and white striped shirt. I cradled her with my left hand and signed both Mello's and my signature on the papers. I would keep her a secret from him until he came back home. After all he is off on mafia stuff for a few long years. I would be alone.

Misa's boyfriend, Light, helped me load a lotof Mika's stuff while Misa said her goodbyes to her. _Mello is going to kill me. _I thought as I looked at the now awake Mika. "Come on Mika it is time to go." I told the little girl as I placed her down in the front seat of the car, and yes of course in her car seat. About five mins later the girl fell back asleep as I drove us home. I drove into my drive way and parked. And yes I did just say "my drive way". Mello and I don't live together anymore he lives with the Mafia. I opened the door of the passenger and picked up the sleeping Mika. I walked into the front door now thinking _Damn now I can't leave the door unlocked anymore._ I placed my daughter down on my cal. king size bed and began to bring her stuff in before she waked up.

**3 hours later**

I had placed Mika in her own room and finished it. I plopped down on my bed to find Mika. But she wasn't there. "Mika!?" I called out to her. I jumped up and searched the wholehouse to find her asleep in my dirty clothes. She was wearing a white and black striped shirt. The only thing that cameto my mind was my scent that let her sleep so well. I picked her up and took off my shirt that she wore. I sighed and placed her on the bed next to me as we fell asleep again..

** End of Matt's POV**

**End of Chapter 3 "I have a daughter"**


End file.
